1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary tool for use with a measuring tape, and the combination of a measuring tape with the novel auxiliary tool.
2. Prior Art
People who use a measuring tape, such as carpenters or do-it-yourselfers, in determining lengths of boards to cut, are required to perform a number of actions, and to use a number of implements. For example, in determining the length of a board to cut, one must first measure with a measuring tape, such as, a spring loaded, reeled metal tape, then mark the cut with a marking implement, such as a carpenter""s pencil. Then, place a square consisting of a right angle metal tool, on the marked cut, and using the carpenter""s pencil, draw a line across the board, at right angles to the board edge. Alternatively, if the cut is at an angle to the edge of the board, e.g., a 22 xc2xd degree or 45 degree cut, then, a special tool must be used that will set the angle relative to the marked cut and the board edge. All in all, a number of actions are required and the person performing the work must juggle a number of tools. This poses a problem in keeping track of all the tools or implements that are needed to perform the noted activity, and having them at arm""s reach during such activity.
The present invention provides an auxiliary tool for use in conjunction with a measuring tape, which facilitates the described operations, and provides, directly at hand, the necessary components to effectively perform board cuts at any of a plurality of selected angles. This is accomplished by a tool that can be attached to or integrated with or otherwise married to a reel-type measuring tape without any modification to the tape, and enables the marking of the cut, and the drawing of the cut line by the tool features at hand. In more detail, the tool of the present invention consists of an L-shaped metal bracket that is provided with holes in the vertical leg of the bracket, that match and register with the screw holes of a conventional reel-type measuring tape as commonly used by carpenters. In this manner, the bracket can be attached to the tape with the horizontal leg situated in contact with the bottom of the tape. Pivoted to the horizontal leg is a rule that carries, via a carriage, a marking pencil of the type commonly used by carpenters. The rule can be swung out at any desired angle, at any desired board length, as determined by the tape, and locked in position, whereupon, the marking pencil then can inscribe a cut line on the board. In practice, it is customary to make cuts of 22xc2xd, 45, 67xc2xd or 90 degrees, and therefore, the pivot mechanism for the rule is provided with detents or gearing that establish these angles as natural stop points. An apron is hinged to one edge of the horizontal leg that serves as an orientation or indexing or bearing surface for the edge of the board to locate the tool in the proper juxtaposition relative to the board edge on which the measurement is being made. Pins are provided to serve as contacts for the upper surface of the board to maintain correct juxtapositioning.
Accordingly, the tool of the present invention, and/or the combination of the tool and tape, provides the advantages over the known state of the art by enabling measuring and cuts to boards to be made in one integrated operation with all necessary implements to effect the marking of the cut being at hand. These and further advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.